A ring on the staircase
by Justlikethesong21
Summary: Blaine's going back to where it all began and he's asking the boy he met on the staircase years ago a very important question.


Blaine had never felt this nervous in his entire life.

He could recall some very nerve wracking times in his past, for example, when he was five years old telling his mother how it was really him and not Coop who broke the 'antique priceless' vase that had been passed down from many generations of the Anderson family.  
(In Blaine's defence the vase was really taking up a lot of room and who really leaves their hyperactive five year old son alone with his mischievous older brother to play football in the living room together? The results can't and didn't end well.)

He remembered feeling like he had a physical lock on his voice when he was 15, coming out to his parents as gay, it was like he was so nervous about them disowning him or sending him to a 'gay to straight camp' he was unable to talk. In the end the reaction of Blaine coming out of the closet was better than he expected, I mean his parents didn't say a word for a good 24 seconds (which seemed to pass like a lifetime) but his mother eventually managed a shaky "you're still our son, that's never going to change." While his fathers expression did look numb and as though he had just witnessed a puppy get run over on the road, he managed to nod along to his wife's comment.

The only time he had been _almost_ as anxious now was when he realised the love of his love was right in front of him. Blaine realised that Kurt Hummel who he'd met on the Dalton staircase a few months back was the one he'd been looking for forever and telling Kurt this himself was the only moment in his life where'd he'd been so nervous he didn't know if he could go through with it. But thank God he did because from that first kiss they shared, Blaine knew Kurt really was the one.

Blaine had requested Kurt meet him at Dalton academy at 5pm precisely. It was a beautiful summers evening, as Blaine stood on the balcony of the school he took in the picturesque view.  
The army of trees outside of dalton looked as though they had been painted all exactly the same tone of green and the sun was shinning brightly, but not obnoxiously, the way it shined when it was just added a joyful and loving glow to everything.

The ex-warbler of the school looked down at his leather wrist watch, he saw it was 4:50pm. Okay, now Blaine was really starting to panic.

Everything was running through his head, what if he was stumbled his speech he had planned and forgot every world? What if he chickened out at the last minute? What if Kurt didn't even show up? It isn't often Blaine gets this worked up, I mean he's performed to crowds of over 2000 people and doesn't even break a sweat.  
But that's different, if he messes up that he looses a competition. If he messes up /this/ he might loose Kurt, and that was the most terrifying thought Blaine could ever face.

"You can do this, Blaine. You can do this." Blaine repeated in his head while pacing round the balcony, "you're going to do this...you're going to propose to the love of your life and you're not going to mess up."

He really couldn't afford to screw up, it's not every day you propose to the love of your life declaring you want to get married and spend your eternity with him...

Blaine was dressed in a black suit with noticeable red piping around the collar. He'd made sure he was more conscious with the amount of gel he used in his hair today, he knew Kurt didn't like him completely gluing his head down with it.

He had prepared a speech which was in his pocket, he took it out and gave it a glance quick read-through but then sighed deeply and returned it to his suit pocket. Kurt had never been in favour of speeches, he usually just said what's on his mind straight out and Blaine thought he was like that as well but made an exception for this occasion.

Blaine nervously glanced at his watch again. It was 4:46 exactly, he better start making his way there.

He took one last look from the balcony and somehow managed a small smile then walked back into to the dalton building. Dalton Academy was an extremely majestic building and everything looked like it had been made by Greek gods (or bought at the very prestigious and expensive store a few blocks away from town centre.)

Blaine classed McKinley as where he belonged, all his real loved ones where there but walking through dalton again taking in the warm air, something still felt like home somehow. I mean this place had been where he met the boy he was proposing to today. Blaine could easily recall it, when a stunning boy appears on a staircase and you have the honour of taking him by his hand to watch you perform, it's not something you easily forget.

Blaine was in his own little world recalling the memories he had at this school that he _almost_ walked past his destination, but luckily this really was one place Blaine couldn't just stroll past absentmindedly.

The dalton staircase.

Blaine had told Kurt to meet him here at 5pm exactly, if this was going to work out the way Blaine intended it to then Kurt had to be there precisely at 5. He took one last glance at his watch. It was time.  
Blaine stood at the top of the staircase, took one breath, felt for a familiar box shape in his pocket and started to walk down step by step, praying Kurt would be waiting by the bottom just as he'd instructed.

And he was.

You could always trust Kurt Hummel to never be late, thankfully. Kurt was twiddling his fingers at the bottom of the staircase but as soon as he'd heard footsteps he looked up.  
There was no doubt in saying he was confused as to why he was here but he still looked at Blaine still with an intrigued smile.  
Kurt was dressed in smart navy blue pants with a purple shirt and matching waistcoat, he thought he may as well dress a little dapper for the mysterious occasion. He looked flawless, as always.

Blaine thought he had legitimately lost his voice as he looked down at Kurt.  
Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes and smirked, "well don't you look handsome Mr Anderson. Are you planning on taking me to dinner somewhere? Because there's this gorgeous new restaurant down town and it's only like $120 for each meal. I think it's really worth it!"

Blaine didn't reply, he just stared at Kurt trying to say what he needed to but it felt like back when he was 15 and the lock was on his throat once again.

Kurt stared up at Blaine, realising something must be up. "Blaine? You know I was kidding, right? Well not about you looking handsome I mean about you taking me-"  
"Kurt" Blaine cut him off. "I need to say something, well I need to ask something. Can you promise just not to say anything until I've finished?" Blaine gulped.  
Kurt looked into Blaine's hazel eyes, he could tell he was serious. "Yeah, sure." Kurt replied in a softer tone.

Blaine stood firmly on the staircase while Kurt was at the bottom, one hand on the railings. "This is where we first met, Kurt." Blaine started off. So much for his speech he thought, but maybe speaking from the heart was the right thing to do this time.  
"This is the place we first laid eyes on each other, this is the first place we introduced ourselves. This is the place where I took you by the hand for the very first time and I guided you through a shortcut I knew, you know something, Kurt? My shortcut wasn't a shortcut at all, it was an excuse for me to take you a quiet route and so I could hold your hand just a little longer. I don't know why I did that, I mean I'd only just met you but there was something about you Kurt Hummel that was very, very special."  
Blaine gave a small chuckle and looked down at Kurt who was giving a very sweet and meaningful smile, you could tell Kurt was also replaying the memories in his mind.

"When you left for McKinley I knew I wouldn't be able to cope and couldn't take that risk of loosing someone as special as you. So I transferred. And I don't regret any of it. I mean sure I missed Dalton a little" Blaine gave a shrug

"But you were more important to me than anything and when I got to spend just one period a day plus lunch with you going on about the new Alexander McQueen collection it just about made school bearable." Blaine smirked playfully and Kurt rolled his eyes but in a familiar loving way.

"Seriously though Kurt, getting to spend every day in Glee club with you then going home and messing around together were worth more to me than any amount of money." Blaine could feel himself becoming more comfortable as he was going along, thank god.

"Kurt I...I know I really fucked up when you went to New York" Blaine sighed deeply and Kurt tried to keep eye contact minimal when Blaine brought this up, it really wasn't something he wanted to go through again. They'd been mature adults about the cheating and though it did take more than several months, they decided to put it behind them.

"But I promise to try my best to never hurt you again" he looked down at Kurt who just nodded.  
"...unless we're having our pillow fights and things get out of hand" Blaine added cheekily and saw a grin appear on the boy's face.

"I know you're still probably confused as to why you're actually here and what I'm doing rambling on and on" Kurt opened his mouth to respond but Blaine gave him a look to remind him about the promise he made to not speak until he was totally done.

"Basically I just need you to know that you've changed my life for the better. Before you, I was a mess. I tried not to show it because I'm always meant to be that 'team leader' guy, the one who always holds it together and puts a smile on his face. But you, Kurt Hummel, from the moment I met you brought a light into my life and showed me what true love really meant and I'm so thankful for that because I honestly don't know what I would've done without you."

"You are so brave, you are so beautiful, talented, unique, caring, passionate..." Blaine was speaking as though the list could go on forever.

"Kurt, we've been through so much together. More than most couples go through in their life time. I remember the fist movie we watched together cuddled on the couch, When Harry Met Sally and there's a quote from that movie that I think is perfect for me to say to you today...when you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible." Blaine's voice cracked and you could easily tell Kurt was welling up.

"I want the rest of my life to start with you, Kurt...right now." Blaine paused and gave a small gulp. "You are my best friend, the love of my life and I want more than anything in this world for you to be my husband as well. So will you, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel do the honours of marrying me?"

At that moment Blaine pulled out the velvet box from his pocket and opened the lid. Inside was a stunning gold ring, obviously Blaine had saved up for at least a few months, Kurt knew what cheap looked like and that was not cheap.

Kurt literally was lost for words, in that moment it was like his life flashed before his eyes. Their first kiss, their first 'I love you', their first dance, their first argument, their first time. And it didn't stop there, Kurt could see a whole future with Blaine, in a year's time, in 5 years time, 10 years and even further.

Kurt recalled all those moments and he knew that however much he tried to hide it, Blaine was the only person in the world he wanted to make amazing new memories with.

"Yes." Kurt choked and he wiped a small tear that started to roll down his cheek.

"Yes, Blaine Anderson, I will marry you." The smile on Kurt's face grew and he looked up at Blaine's priceless expression.

Blaine literally couldn't put into words how ecstatically happy he was, he let out a half laugh, half relieved sob and ran down the few steps to Kurt, pulling him in and passionately kissed him.  
This one was different to others, it felt like fireworks. Kurt's grip tightened around Blaine's waist, pulling him even closer, they could stay like this forever. Eventually Blaine ever so slightly pulled back and their lips parted, Blaine locked his eyes with Kurt's.

"It's been three years and you still manage to take my breath away" Kurt murmured.  
"Hopefully I'll still be doing the same in thirty" Blaine said with a small smile growing on his face, Kurt looked at him with his uncontrollable heart eyes and smiled back.

Blaine once again reached for the ring and gestured for Kurt to hold his hand out. The ring slipped on Kurt finger and was a perfect fit, trust Blaine to know the exact size he would be.

"You know you're never gonna get rid of me now, Kurt Hummel" Blaine said with a slight smirk.  
"That's fine by me." Kurt grinned back. "I'm just glad I get to spend my forever with you."


End file.
